Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a communication apparatus which remotely controls a video tape recorder. In this communication apparatus, a program table is stored in a database. A mobile terminal receives the program table from the database via a base station and a network, and displays the received program table. Using the mobile terminal, a user schedules a recording with reference to the program table. The mobile terminal transmits information on the scheduled recording to the video tape recorder via the base station and the network, and the video tape recorder executes the scheduled recording.